Who Knew?
by serenityrayne417
Summary: Casey Novak woke up for work Monday morning. She was the ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She and her friends were like one big family, no secrets…except for one.“Mommy! Get up!”
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Who Knew?

**Author:**forshame417

-♥-

Casey Novak woke up for work Monday morning. She was the ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. She and her friends were like one big family, no secrets…except for one.

"Mommy! Get up!" A small body was lunged at Casey with full force. Casey looked down at her daughter.

She was six years old with long strawberry blonde hair. She was about three feet tall. Her eyes were just like her mothers.

"I'm up Charlie." Her actual name was Charlotte, but she liked Charlie better. It was also her father's name.

"Why don't you go take your shower while I make you some breakfast?" The girl nodded. She then hopped off her bed and into her room. Casey went into her kitchen and started to make some eggs and toast.

It wasn't hard being a single mom. Charlie would go to school and her friend's mom would drop her off at daycare. After work, Casey would pick her up. On weekends Casey would stay with her unless she got called in and Charlie would go to the neighbors.

Casey turned off the eggs and slid them onto a plate. Same with the toast. Charlie came in wearing her uniform with her hair slightly damp in a ponytail. She sat at the table.

Casey placed some food in front of her.

"Eat up." Charlie started.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Instead of going to daycare today, can I go over Sarah's house?" Sarah was her best friend as of last year.

"Okay, let me call her mom."

"She already knows." Casey nodded. She then started to walk out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to get ready for work, finish up."

"Okay!" called Charlie. She finished and placed her plate in the sink. She entered her room and grabbed her backpack and coat. She sat in the living room and flipped on the T.V.

A few minutes later, Casey came in with her coat and briefcase.

"Let's roll." Charlie switched off the T.V. and pulled on her coat. Casey did the same and took her daughter's backpack. She left her apartment locking the door behind them and they were off.

_**At the precinct**_

Casey strode into the bullpen. She walked over to Olivia and Elliot's conjoined desks. She held out a piece of paper.

"Here's your warrant." Olivia took and looked it over.

"Thanks, Case." She then turned to her partner. "Let's go nail his ass." Elliot grinned and stood up following his partner.

They got into Elliot' car and started off to the preps house. He was a Caucasian man who had raped and killed three women. He was also known for murdering a few people in the past.

The two stepped out of the car and walked up to the door. Elliot knocked on the door.

"Mr. Monteg, open up it's the police." After a few seconds, a gruffy man came to the door.

"What do you want?" Olivia turned him around and slapped some cuffs onto his wrist and started to lead him towards the car.

"You are under arrest for the rapes of three minors. You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." She finished his rights and they were off to the precinct.

-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥-♥

Later on, Casey had left work to pick up Charlie from her friend's house. They were then headed home. Casey spoke up in the taxi.

"So what do you want for dinner?" Charlie smiled.

"PIZZA!" Casey nodded, but groaned inwardly. She had pizza the last three nights. When they reached the building, the two stepped out of the car and walked inside. When they reached their floor, Casey opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Go put on your pajama's and I'll order the pizza." Charlie nodded and ran off to her room. Casey called in the order and went to change for bed. When she got back, Charlie was on the couch watching T.V. Casey sat down next to her.

"Is your homework done?"

"Yeah, we're learning fractions now."

"Really?"

Charlie shook her head, her ponytail bobbing up and down.

"They're really easy." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Casey stood up. She looked through the eye hole, and opened the door for the delivery guy. She paid for the food and brought it to the kitchen.

"Charlie, come and get it." Charlie got off the couch and went into the kitchen. She plopped down in a chair and took a slice. Casey did the same

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I get a pony?" Casey chuckled at her daughter's random question.

"I don't think it would fit in the apartment honey." Charlie frowned, but then got the spark back in her.

"Can I get a turtle?" Casey thought it over. She shrugged.

"Well okay. How about this weekend we go get one at the pet store." Charlie started to bounce up and down in her seat.

"Yay! I'm gonna name him Steve."

"Steve the turtle?" Charlie nodded eagerly. "Well, Steve it is."

-♥-

After dinner, Casey and Charlie were on the couch watching Finding Nemo. For the fifth time this week. Casey had to bear with it though. She did anything to keep her daughter happy. Towards the end of the movie, Charlie fell asleep. It was getting late, too, so Casey turned off the T.V. and then gently picked up her daughter and started to walk towards her room.

She was about to place her on her bed, then she changed her mind and brought Charlie to her own room. She placed her on the queen sized bed. She then went into the living turning off the lights. She came back into the bedroom.

She left her side lamp on knowing of Charlie's fear off the dark. She held her daughter in her arms and went to sleep.

♣

Charlie woke up the next morning first. She looked around her surroundings. _Why am I in mommy's room? _She glanced at the clock, her eyes got wide.

"Mommy! Wake Up! Wake Up! We're gonna be late!" Casey pushed herself up in a sitting position. She rubbed her eyes.

"What?"

"We woke up late! I'm gonna miss school!" Charlie paused "Well it wouldn't be _that _bad." Casey laughed. She got out of bed and picked up Charlie.

"Go take a quick shower. You can eat breakfast in the car and I'll get dressed."She set Charlie down, who hurried to get ready. Casey got into her attire of a dress suit and heels. She put her hair in a clip.

She went into Charlie's room and grabbed her backpack and coat. She placed them on the couch next to her own coat and briefcase. Charlie came out of the bathroom dressed and ready.

"I'm ready, what are we having for breakfast?" Casey looked around. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a banana. She tossed it to Charlie.

"I'll get a coffee at work. Let's go." The two left, Casey closing the door behind her.

Casey was in her office doing some paperwork when her phone rang. She reached over and picked it up.

"District Attorney's Office."

_"Hi Casey, its Olivia."_

"Oh, hi. What do you need?"

_"A search warrant.__ We think Mo__nteg has his brother in on this. We think he's hiding the video tapes there."_

Casey nodded, even though Olivia couldn't see it.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye."

_"Okay, bye."_ Olivia hung up her phone. Just then, Cragen came out of his office and came towards her and Elliot.

"Who's catching?" Elliot and Olivia stood up. Elliot answered for them.

"We are, what've you got?"

"A little girl was almost kidnapped at St. Thomas. Teacher recognized the man from the paper, the mystery rapist. I want you to go question her." They nodded and left the precinct.

They always hated the cases with children. It was hard to understand why someone would hurt such a young, innocent person.

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the crime scene 30 minutes later. They got out of the car and walked to the scene. Elliot held up the crime scene tape for Olivia and followed after.

"Where's the girl?" asked Elliot. The crime scene investigator pointed towards an ambulance.

"She's getting checked out right now." Elliot nodded and turned to his partner.

"Why don't you go talk to the kid, I'll try to gather some more information."

"Okay." She strode over to the ambulance and climbed inside. She felt her heart drop when she saw the little girl, crying her eyes out. She then looked at her eyes. _She looks familiar, where have I seen her. _She shook off the thought and began.

"Hi there sweetie, my name's Olivia. What's yours?" The little girl sniffled and took a shaky breath before answering.

"Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie." Olivia nodded.

"Okay, can you tell me what happened?" Charlie paused.

"I was playing soccer with my friend, Jordan, and the ball rolled away. I went to get it" Her eyes began to water. "He pulled me by my hair. I kicked him and he twisted my arm." She started to sob. Olivia hugged her.

"I want my mommy!" she mumbled into Olivia's shoulder.

"Okay honey, can you tell me your last name." Charlie coughed and wiped her eyes.

"Novak." Olivia's breath got stuck in her throat. _Casey could have a sister or brother, it__'__s possible. _She turned to the girl.

"What's your mommy's name?"

"Mommy." Olivia nodded. She got up.

"I have to go talk to my partner, okay? I'll be right back." She climbed out of the ambulance and joined over to her partner.

Elliot sensed that something was wrong.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Olivia sighed.

"It's the victim. Apparently her last name is Novak." Elliot looked at her with disbelief.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"It could be a relative, you don't know." Elliot rubbed his forehead. Something hit him. He walked over to the teacher with a confused partner in tow.

"Excuse me, I'm Detective Stabler." The teacher shook his hand.

"Rebecca Anderson, what do you need?"

"I was wondering if you by chance had information on…" he looked at Olivia.

"Charlie." She whispered.

"…Charlie's parents."

"Follow me." They were lead into the class room where Rebecca took a file from her desk and handed it to Olivia. She opened it and was shocked at the information it contained. Elliot peered over her shoulder. It read:

_**Mother:**__ Cassandra Marie Novak_

_**Father:**__Ceased_

Olivia glanced at her partner. He remained speechless. She handed the file back to Rebecca.

"Thank You for your help." They then started to walk back outside. Elliot spoke first.

"Why wouldn't Casey tell us this? We're her friends." Olivia shrugged.

"I don't know," she stopped "But we can ask her right now." Elliot looked towards the ambulance where Casey was hugging her daughter.

Olivia and Elliot went over waiting for them to finish their conversation.

Casey held her daughter tightly in her harms, resting her head on her hair.

"Are you okay?" Charlie hiccupped, tears came back.

"My head hurts." She mumbled. "I don't want him to come back." Casey nodded, rocking her back and forth. _Who would want to hurt a little girl? _Casey looked around and noticed her co-workers looking at her.

"Awww shit." She muttered. She placed her arms on her daughter's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to stay right here. I have to go talk to my friends. If you need me, you can just come over." Charlie nodded. Casey got out of the ambulance and walked over to her friends as slowly as she could._ I am in some deep shit. Maybe they won't be mad…_ When she reached her friends, she put her hands up in surrender.

"I swear, I can explain." Elliot crossed her arms.

"That would be good." Casey sighed.

"Okay, you know Charlie that I told you about?" Olivia nodded. "Well…I kind've lied. I actually married him a few months after I met him. I had Charlotte a couple of months after. A year and a half later, Charlie was on his way to work one day." Casey paused. "He was murdered by one of my ex-boyfriends in an alley behind his building. He died an hour later. Charlotte was only two and didn't know what was going on and I've been keeping her a secret because… I just don't want to lose her, I'm sorry."

Olivia pulled her into a hug.

"We had no idea. I'm sorry." Elliot thought over what he just heard. He then cut in.

"Do you think the man who murdered Charlie could have possibly been the one that tried to kidnap your daughter?" Casey shrugged. She looked down when she felt a tug on her skirt. Charlie was standing there, a paper in her hand. Casey picked her up balancing her on her hip.

"Charlie, these are my friends Elliot and Olivia. They work with me."

"I already know Olivia. She talked to my before. The doctor lady said you need to sign this." She handed Casey the paper.

"Okay. Why don't you go with Elliot and Olivia to the car, and I'll be right there." Charlie raised her eyebrow. "I promise, now go." Casey set her down. Charlie followed Elliot and Olivia to the sedan. She climbed in the back and put on her seatbelt.

"Where are we going?" Elliot answered.

"To where we work."

"Where do you work?"

"At a precinct." Charlie scrunched up her nose.

"What's a preesint?" Olivia chuckled.

"Not a preesint, silly. A _precinct_. It's were all the cops are." Just then, Casey came towards the car and slid into the backseat. She buckled her seatbelt just as Elliot started the car. They were then gone,

The group was in the elevator waiting to go up. Charlie had fallen asleep, so Elliot had picked her up. Casey shifted uncomfortably. Olivia could see that she was nervous.

"Don't worry, Case. I'm sure they'll understand, they're your friends." Casey nodded, but now nervous more than ever. The elevator dinged meaning they were there, Charlie woke up.

"Where are we?" Elliot shifted her a little, and started to follow Casey and Olivia.

"We are going to where I work. It's called the squad room."

"Who's going to be there?"

"My boss and other detectives."

"You're a defective? I thought you were a police man." Elliot suppressed a laugh when she tried to say detective.

"Well, I'm sort of both." Charlie nodded. They reached the doors and Olivia held it open for Casey and Elliot. She entered right after them. Everyone started to stare, but they just ignored it.

Elliot set Charlie down at his desk.

"Why don't you stay here with Olivia while your mommy and I go talk to our boss?" Charlie nodded. Olivia came over and started to talk to her.

Casey and Elliot gestured for Fin and Munch to come with them and knocked on Cragen's door,

"Come in." the four entered, closing the door behind them. Cragen eyed them each.

"What's going on? Where's Olivia?"

"At her desk." started Casey "Don, there's something I need to tell you." Fin cut in.

"Please." Casey started to explain everything from when she met Charlie, to his death, to Charlie almost being kidnapped. Don and the other two detectives took some time to process this information. He got his voice back.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Casey simply shrugged.

"Charlie is the only thing I have left. Without her I'm nothing. If I lost her… I don't know what I'd do." Munch placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it; we're going to find that bastard." Casey nodded, but remembered something.

"I think it's about time that you guy's met Charlie." Don nodded and stood up. Fin and Munch did the same. They exited the office and walked over to Elliot's desk. Charlie was sitting on Olivia's lap playing on his computer. Casey tapped on her shoulder. She turned around.

"Charlie, I'd like you to meet some more people. This is Don, Fin and Munch." Charlie smiled.

"Hi! I'm Charlotte, but you can call me Charlie." Don smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Fin pulled Casey aside.

"We have to question her still, see if she saw his face." Casey sighed.

"Okay, I'll have Olivia do it."


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot the disclaimer, so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do NOT own Law and Order: SVU. Dick Wolf does.**

♥

Olivia sat in the playroom with Charlie who was coloring a picture of her favorite thing. When she was done, she handed it to Olivia.

Olivia could clearly see it was the beach. There was sand and water and fish swimming. There was a green circle Olivia couldn't make out.

"What's that?" Charlie looked at the picture.

"A sea turtle. Mommy said I can get a turtle this weekend."

"Really? Do you have a name picked out?" Charlie nodded.

"Steve." Olivia nodded. She now had to get to the subject.

"Charlie, today the man that tried to take you, did you see his face?" Charlie stopped coloring and stared down at her feet.

Behind the glass, Munch got confused.

"Why did she close up like that?" Fin shrugged. Munch looked at Casey.

"Don't look at me, she didn't tell me a word about our perp."

"I think she knows more about this guy then she's telling us." said Don.

Olivia got a little suspicious. _What is she hiding?_

"Charlie? Honey, what's wrong?" Charlie's eyes welled with tears.

"I'm not allowed to tell." She whispered.

"Why not? Did he tell you not to?" Charlie started to cry. Olivia got up from her seat. She knelt down and placed her hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Charlie tried to calm down.

"H-he said i-if I d-did he'd k-kill mommy." She then broke to sobs. Olivia hugged her and looked up at the mirror.

Casey was taken aback.

"Kevin…" Elliot raised his eyebrow.

"Who?" Casey shook her head.

"The man who ummm…killed Charlie. Kevin Russell." Munch just thought of something.

"How did Charlotte meet Kevin anyhow?"

"What are you saying?" inquired Don.

"I'm saying, the man who kidnapped Charlie told her she couldn't tell who he was. I doubt he could say that in the mere three minutes he tried to kidnap her. She had to have met him before." Casey understood.

"I'm not sure how she could have met him. She goes from school to daycare and then I pick her up. He's doing fifteen years, how did he get out so quickly?" Fin shook his head.

"This doesn't make any sense." Don cut in.

"We need to find out where Kevin is now. Munch, Fin, you go look him up. Elliot, you and Olivia will go question the principle at St. Thomas and the person in charge of the daycare. Find out if they've ever seen Kevin and Casey you can take Charlie home" They all went off. Casey entered the playroom kneeling beside Olivia.

"Charlie, we're going to go home now, ok?" Charlie lifted her head from Olivia's. She nodded a little. Casey hoisted her up into her arms. She leaned towards Olivia.

"You have an assignment. Elliot will fill you in."

"Ok. Be careful." Casey nodded. She then left with Charlie.

(♥)

Casey entered her apartment. She placed her briefcase and Charlie's backpack on the couch. She put her keys on the coffee table and headed towards Charlie's room. She placed her on her bed.

"Charlie, why don't you change into some more comfortable clothes and try to sleep. If you need me just yell." Charlie muttered something and went to change.

Casey accepted that as an answer and went to go change herself. She pulled on some sweats and put her hair in a ponytail. She plopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Oh Charlie, what am I going to do?" Casey closed her eyes. She then fell asleep.

Two hours later, she woke up. She looked at the clock. 5:31. she pushed herself up and out of bed. She stretched her arms above her head and walked out. She quietly opened the door to Charlie's room and peeked inside. Charlie was sound asleep, except if she hugged her doll any tighter, the head would pop off.

She walked into the living room and sat on the couch. She flipped on the T.V. and settled on a movie.

ooOOoo

Fin was looking up Russell when he got a hit.

"I got something." Cragen and his other three detectives gathered around his desk. Elliot read aloud.

"Kevin Russell age 42 jailed for the murder of Charlie Fitzpatrick and…oh crap." Olivia leaned in.

"What?"

"He's dead. Beaten to death in jail."

69696969696

Charlie woke up. She dropped her doll on her pillow and climbed out of bed. She exited her room and went to her mothers. It was empty. Charlie started to panic.

She checked the living room and kitchen, but Casey wasn't there. Charlie started to hyperventilate.

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Casey stepped out of the bathroom following her daughter's cries.

"Charlie where are you?" Charlie ran to her mother. Her arms flew around her waist, hugging her for dear life.

Casey stumbled a little from the force. She bent down to Charlie's level.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Charlie shook her head.

"You weren't there." Casey got it.

"I see. Baby, you know I would never ever leave you alone. I would never dream of hurting you that way." Charlie nodded and wrapped her hands around her mother's neck. Casey picked her up and headed to the closet she took out their coats and shoes. Casey helped Charlie with her coat.

"Why don't we go out for some ice-cream, huh?" Charlie smiled which seemed like the first time in forever.

"Can I get cookie dough?"

"Yes you may." Charlie pulled on her hand.

"Hurry up let's go!" Casey laughed and followed her daughter out of the building.

♥

The next day, Casey entered the precinct. The four detectives were gone so she placed her briefcase and coat on Elliot's desk. She flipped open her cell phone and dialed Mrs. Henderson's number. In other words, Sarah's mom. Jordan was there two. Those three were unbreakable.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Kate, I just wanted to check in on Charlie."

_"She's fine; she's playing soccer with Sarah and Jordan."_

"Okay."

_"So, any word about yesterday?"_

"We may have a lead, we're still investigating though."

_"Okay, well I have to go. Good luck and be safe."_

"I will bye."

_"Goodbye." _ Casey snapped her phone in and just on time, the detectives entered the squad room. She faced them.

"Any leads on Kevin?" The group glanced at each other.

"Actually," said Munch "Kevin Russell died over two months ago at Rikers. He was beaten to death by his cell mate." Casey stood there, dumbfounded. She was feeling shock and relief at the same time.

"If…if Kevin's dead, then who's after Charlie?"

----------♥----------

Olivia and Elliot were waiting outside the office of the principle of St. Thomas school. They were let in after a few seconds. An elderly woman shook their hands.

"Hello I'm Mrs. Raimes, how can I help you?"

Elliot said "I'm Detective Stabler this is my partner Detective Benson. We'd like to ask you some questions on Charlie Novak." The Mrs. Raimes nodded.

"Have any men seemed a little close to her?" questioned Olivia.

"No, but a lot of times her gym teacher, Mr. Barnes asked her to stay after class. I asked her why and she told me she helped him clean up the equipment. I grew suspicious seeing as a girl Charlie's age and size couldn't possibly help with such heavy objects."

"Have you ever asked Mr. Barnes why he did this?" asked Elliot. The Mrs. Raimes thought for a while.

"Once, except he went off to his class."

"Do you know where he is now?"

"He may be at his house, seeing as he's on vacation." She got up and opened a file. She handed it to them.

"That's his phone number and address." Olivia took it.

"Thank You for all your help." And with that, the detectives left.

Olivia and Elliot entered the squad room, placing their coats on the back of their chairs. Cragen came over.

"What did you find out?" Olivia pulled out the paper the principle had given her.

"Apparently the gym teacher had Charlie stay after class multiple times. Charlie said she had to help with equipment, the principle says otherwise." Cragen rubbed his chin.

"We're going to need to talk to Charlie again. Maybe Haung should go in. I'll send Munch and Fin to the gym teacher."

ooOOoo

Haung sat in the playroom with Charlie.

"Hi Charlie, my name is George." Charlie grinned.

"Hi."

"So Charlie, do you like school?" Charlie nodded.

"I like learning about fractions." Haung nodded.

"Yeah, they're very easy." Haung changed it around,

"So I bet you hate gym." Charlie smiled.

"Duh, everybody does." Haung folded his hands on the table.

"Why don't _you_ like it?" Charlie shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know, it's hard." Haung nodded.

"Your principle said sometimes you help your gym teacher with the equipment." Charlie nodded, getting a little uneasy.

"So how do you help?"

"I carry the soccer balls or baseballs. Only the light things."

"Do you do anything else with your gym teacher?" Charlie paused.

"…sometimes."

"What do you do with him?"

"Play."

"What kind of games?" Charlie got very nervous.

"I don't like them."

"How do you play?" Charlie stood up and went across the room.

"It hurts." Haung slowly walked towards her.

"What does?"

"When he plays with me, he touches me…down there." Charlie started to choke up.

"When does he do this?"

"When I help him with the gym things. I started to cry and he hit me." Haung bent to her level.

"Where?"

"On my neck." Haung gently pushed back her hair to reveal a bruise about three inches long. It was blue red and purple with dry blood on it.

Behind the glass, Casey could feel the tears in her eyes.

"How could I not see this?" Elliot placed a hand on her shoulder.

"There's no way you could have known." Olivia came to her side.

"He's right and we're going to put that bastard in jail." In the play room, Charlie looked up at Haung.

"Can I go to my mommy now?"

"Of course, follow me." Charlie followed him out the room. Casey and the detectives left the reviewing as well to meet them.

Charlie walked over to her mother and looked up.

"I'm done now." Casey bent to her level.

"Why don't you go to the vending machine while we talk?" Charlie nodded. Casey handed her a one dollar bill Charlie looked it over.

"That's _it_?" Casey looked at her. Charlie put her hands up in surrender and walked towards the machine. John cut in.

"The apple doesn't far fall from the tree I see." Casey whacked his shoulder. Don stepped in between them.

"Back to the real cause. Fin, Munch you go pick up Barnes. Casey, you go home." Casey opened her mouth to say something but Don raised his hand to her face.

"That's an order." He then went to his office. Casey sighed and turned to Munch and Fin.

"Find him." She then left to find Charlie and go home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I need an opinion here, should I bring Charlie ****(the man) back by witness protection, or keep him dead? Leave a review.**

Fin banged on Barnes door.

"Open up, it's the police!" There was no answer. Munch glanced at his partner. Fin kicked it down and entered with Munch behind him. They separated to check the other rooms. Munch came into the hallway.

"Clear." Fin entered.

"Same here." He looked around when he noticed a little door covered by the couch.

"Munch come over here." They both bent down by the door. Munch yanked the door open and put it aside. There was a shoebox in it. Fin reached in to get it. He opened inside and was shocked at the contents inside of it.

There were pictures of Charlotte and Casey. Next to some of the pictures, a man's face was cut out. Munch glanced at his partner.

"One guess who that was."

ooOOoo

Casey and Charlie had just gotten home when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open.

"Hello?"

_"Casey, __its__ Don. You need to get back to the precinct immediately"_ Casey was shocked.

"Don, you ordered me to go home. I just literally stepped in and now I have to go back?!"

_"Casey you don't understand. Barnes wasn't at his house."_ Casey got ghostly pale. She leaned against the wall for support.

_"Casey __are __you there?"_

"…I-I'll be right there." Casey flipped her phone closed and went into Charlie's room. Charlie was on her bed playing with her doll.

"Charlie, honey?" Charlie faced her mother. Casey noticed that she had lost the spark in her eyes.

"We're going out, so get ready." Charlie looked exasperated.

"Again?" Casey walked over and sat next to her daughter. She pulled her up unto her lap.

"I know this week has been very hard, considering all the things you've been through, but this is for your own protection." Charlie nodded and looked down.

"Are you mad at me?"

"For what?" Charlie bit her lip.

"For not telling you about…him." Casey stoked her hair.

"Of course I'm not. You were trying to protect me which is the bravest thing you've ever done." Charlie leaned in to her mother. After a couple minutes, she spoke again.

"Mommy, would a pony fit in the lobby?"

Casey and Charlie stood side by side in the elevator. Casey had a bag of things for Charlie slung over her shoulder. She peered at her watch. It was 8:02. The elevator dinged to a stop. Casey took hold of Charlie's hand and they started towards the squad room. Charlie stayed back. Casey bent down.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Are they gonna ask me questions again?" Casey shook her head.

"No, I think they're done." Charlie nodded, although she looked a little uneasy. They entered the squad room. Casey dropped the bag on any chair available. None of the detectives were there. Charlie's nose scrunched up.

"Where is everybody?" Casey simply shrugged.

"Why don't you go on Munch's computer while I call them?" Charlie walked over to the computer and turned it on. A message popped up.

"Mommy, it says I need to log in." Casey started to walk over when Charlie typed in a password and the computer logged her in. Casey raised her eyebrow.

"How do you know Munch's password?"

"Defecti…Detedit …Olivia." Casey chuckled to herself and started to dial Don's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Don, its Casey. I'm at the precinct with Charlie. Where are you?"

_"We're about two blocks away getting some coffee."_

"Of course, your necessity to live."

_"Grow up counselor. We'll be their soon. Bye." _

"Okay, Bye." Casey snapped her phone shut and walked towards Munch's desk."

"So what are you doing?" Charlie did not so much as glance at her mother.

"Computer games."

"Which one?" inquired Casey, taking a seat on the desk.

"Solitaire. I'm almost done." After a couple minutes, the other detectives walked. They walked towards Munch's desk. Olivia smiled.

"Hey Charlie." Charlie was still in her game.

"Hi." She replied in a monotone. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Casey. She looked at her as if to say "What? She's six!" Casey stood up.

"I've got to go talk to the detectives, Charlie. If you need me, I'll be right over there." She pointed towards Cragen's door.

"Okay…" was Charlie's reply. Casey walked with the detectives into the office, closing the door behind them. She crossed her arms.

"So, what's going on here?" Don sat down at his desk.

"We think he skipped town, there was no trace of where he could have gone. You're going to need officers escort you from now on."

"There wasn't _anything_?" asked Casey, desperate for anything at this point. Cragen glanced at his detectives, looking for a way to sugarcoat this.

"W-well, we did find ummm something else." Casey leaned in.

"What?"

Cragen paused "We found a couple of pictures, hidden behind a couch. They were of…you and Charlie" Casey sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" She plopped down in a chair putting her head in her hands.

Fin placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Casey took a deep breath and stood up.

"I better get Charlie ready for bed." Olivia shoved Casey back into the chair.

"I will do it, you need to relax." Olivia exited the office and walked towards Charlie.

"Hey there, I don't want to be a party pooper, but it's time for you to go to bed." Charlie looked upset but got up, grabbed her bag, and followed Olivia to the cribs.

When they got up there, Charlie placed her bag on the bed and took out a large tee-shirt along with socks. Olivia took a seat on a cot.

"Interesting choice of pajamas." Charlie walked towards her.

"They used to be daddy's, but mommy gave it to me." Olivia nodded. There was a long silence.

"Why don't you go get changed in the bathroom? I'll be right out here." Charlie nodded and skipped off.

A few minutes later Charlie came out with a brush.

"Can you brush my hair please?" Olivia smiled.

"Of course, take a seat." Charlie climbed on, sitting in front of Olivia. She handed her the brush. After a few minutes, Charlie talked.

"Olivia, what's going on?" Olivia groaned inwardly. _Well, it was going to happen sooner or later._

"What do you mean?"

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I sleep in my apartment?" Olivia put down the brush and turned Charlie towards her.

"It's a very confusing problem." Charlie shrugged.

"I won't get confused, you can tell me." Olivia sighed.

"I don't want to scare you." Charlie shifted.

"It's a bad thing, isn't it?" Olivia placed her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Nothing we can't fix." _I hope._

Charlie turned to her side, lying down on the cot. It had been twenty minutes since Olivia had left, and she couldn't go to sleep.

Suddenly, there was a creak. Charlie sat up. The door slowly opened and a man walked in. Charlie climbed out of her bed.

"Who are you?" The man came over and held out his hand.

"I'm a friend of your mom's. Who are you?" Charlie stayed put.

"Why do you want to know?" The man shrugged. Charlie took a step back.

"Why are you up here?" The man walked over and sat on the bed.

"I wanted to talk to you." Charlie was astonished.

"How can you talk to me if I don't even know you?" The man shrugged again. Charlie sat down next to him.

"What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, I've known you from the day you were born, until you were two or three. I don't think you'd remember though. I wanted to see how you were." Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm…good." The man nodded.

"Glad to hear it. How about your mom, how is she?" Charlie shrugged.

"You could ask her yourself." The man sighed.

"I wish I could." There was a brief silence. He spoke again.

"I better get going now, don't want to be late." Charlie jumped off the cot.

"For what?" The man shook his head.

"It's nothing important. Well. I'll see you later then. Goodbye!" and with that the man left. Charlie stood there for a couple of minutes. _What the heck was __**that**__?! He just walked away? May be if I hurry, I'll catch him! _

Charlie raced down the stairs as fast as her legs could take her. The others were talking when Charlie flew past them. She was stopped by Elliot, who was trying to hold her back.

"Charlie, calm down." Charlie struggled in his grip.

"Let me go! He's gonna get away! I need to talk to him!" Elliot got confused. _What is she talking about?_

"The man! He just left!" From the other side of the room, Casey watched in complete terror.

"Who the fuck got in here without anybody seeing?" The others were as dumbstruck a she was. Munch finally spoke up.

"This is just getting weirder and weirder. We have every person in this building on high alert. No could of got past all of these cops." Suddenly, a yell irrupted.

"Owww!" Casey ran over to Elliot and Charlie.

"What happened?" Elliot was holding Charlie with one hand, wringing the other.

"She just bit me." Casey took Charlie, looking her into the eyes.

"Why did you bite Elliot?" Charlie got upset.

"He wouldn't let me go! I need to go see him! He didn't tell me what he meant!" she sounded as if she were ready to cry.

"Who?"

"The man!!!" Casey nodded.

"Okay, Charlie, calm down for a second. Do you know what he looked like?" Charlie nodded restlessly.

"Do you think you could describe him to a sketch artist?" Charlie gave a blank stare. Casey realized her mistake.

"Can you tell a man who draws pictures what he looks like?" Realization dawned over her. She nodded, she then turned to Elliot.

"Sorry Defectid Stabler." Elliot smiled.

"That's okay kiddo." He held out his good hand.

"I'll bring you over to the sketch artist, okay?" Charlie nodded slipping her hand in his. Casey stayed there, staring at the spot where her daughter once was. It was until Olivia tapped her on the shoulder did she realize she wasn't breathing.

"Casey?" Casey took a deep breath, suppressing a cough.

"Ummm, yeah?"

"I'm worried about you, you look like hell." Casey rolled her eyes.

"You always know how to charm a girl." Olivia laughed slightly, but then got back on topic.

"I'm serious!" Casey threw up her hands in surrender.

"And what, Ms. Benson, do you want from my life?" Olivia pretended to think.

"I don't know…sleep?" Casey nodded and started to walk away.

"Fair enough," she called back "……Right after I find out who the man is." And she headed towards the sketch artist.

By the time Casey got there, Charlie was done and was currently telling Elliot about her dream pony.

"Mommy said he wouldn't fit in the apartment, and that the person in the lobby would be mad if we put it there. I've got some more places though." Casey then spoke.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've noticed your done here." Elliot nodded, and handed her the sketch. Casey gasped in shock. Elliot came by her side.

"Do you know him?" Casey nodded.

"Elliot…It's Charlie."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!!! This chapter goes out to my girls: AnaDry and red lighting. You're my number ones:-)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Elliot furrowed his eyebrows.

"How is that possible?" Casey opened her mouth, but nothing came out. After about five minutes, she conversed.

"I can't put this together. This is just…" Casey trailed off, being unable to describe it. Elliot then realized Charlie was still there. He turned her towards the others.

"Why don't you go find some of the detectives while I talk to mommy?" Charlie shrugged and walked off. Casey turned to Elliot.

"Do you think maybe Charlie's in WPP?" Elliot shrugged.

"That or she saw a ghost." Elliot mumbled. Casey smacked his arm.

"ELLIOT!!!" And she stalked off with Elliot at her heels. She walked through the squad doors.

"Casey, where are you going?" Casey ignored him pulling on her coat.

"It doesn't matter, just watch Charlie. I'll be back soon." And with that, she left. Cragen came to Elliot's side.

"What the hell happened?" Elliot shrugged.

"That man that was upstairs…she said it was Charlie." Cragen's eyes widened.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm not, but Casey is."

XxooOOooxX

Casey walked through the gates of St. Patrick's cemetery. She started to walk.

5th row, 10th stone.

Casey stared at the grave, _Charlie's _grave. She knelt down onto the grass and placed her hand on the stone. She traced over the words.

**Death**** is not the end****Death**** can never be the end.**

That is what Charlie always told her, up until his death, she always believed that, but Charlie's death was the end. The end of her happiness, the end of having him there. Casey took a deep breath.

"Hey there, sorry I haven't been here lately. The strangest thing happened. Charlotte said she saw you in the precinct. I don't know what to think of it. I don't think she was lying, but maybe she wanted my attention. This case has gotten us all a little stir-crazy. I hope we can solve it, though."

Casey continued on a conversation, so distracted she didn't notice the man behind the oak tree.

♥

Charlie sat perched on a desk, her legs swinging beneath her. Everyone was talking in whispers, trying not to scare her. _This is so stupid. For the time I could be finding that man, I'm stuck here. Why couldn't I be taller? _Charlie looked down to the floor, thinking of her sprawled upon it with a broken leg. She gave a defeated sigh.

Just then, Elliot came over.

"It's getting late; you better get back to bed." Charlie didn't give an effort to move.

"Where's mommy?" Elliot paused.

"She just went out for a walk, she'll be back soon." Charlie still didn't budge.

"Can I stay up and wait for her?" Elliot lifted up Charlie, setting her on the floor.

"You'd be very tired." Charlie shook her head.

"On new years I stayed up until one in the morning. I think I could stay up for a couple more minutes." Truth be told, Elliot didn't think Casey would be back for hours.

"If you're not in bed when she gets back, I'll be in big trouble. Now do you really want me to get in trouble?" Charlie frowned and shook her head.

"But I want to see her before I go to sleep. I don't like it when she's gone." Elliot's heart went out to the girl.

"I know you don't like it… how about this. You go to bed, and when your mom gets back, I'll come and get you." Charlie sighed and trudged up to the cribs. Elliot joined the others.

"Do we have any leads on to where Casey may be?" Cragen sadly shook his head.

"She's not answering her cell-phone and she's not at home either. God I hope she's okay.

_**Cemetery…**_

Casey scooped out more and more earth, the dirt mound growing bigger every second. Casey felt something solid against her hand. She brushed away the dirt to see a dark brown coffin, carved to the way Charlie would've like. Casey started to pry at the lid.

Come on God! I know I this is wrong, but you could at least help me over here!

The coffin lid loosened and Casey slowly pulled it open. Her eyes grew as wide as wide possible.

The coffin was empty.

OoOOoo

Casey raced in to the precinct; she looked around the squadroom frantically until she saw the others.

"Guys!!! You won't beli-" Olivia interrupted her.

"Thank God your okay…why's there dirt all over you?" Casey shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I ope-" she was cut off again by Elliot.

"Casey are you hurt anywhere? Do you need to be checked out?" Casey was getting impatient.

"No, I'm fine, but I wen-"

"Where were you? Why did you run off?" questioned John. Casey couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!" There was silence. Casey took a deep breath, and in a calmer voice she continued.

"I was at the cemetery visiting Charlie's grave. His coffin was empty." Wide eyes came her way. Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know it's emp- you dug up his grave?!" Casey put her hands up in defense.

"Curiosity won me over."

"Curiosity killed the cat." remarked John.

"But satisfaction brought it back." Don rolled his eyes.

"Can we get back on track here? So we know that it's likely Charlie went into WPP and came by to see Charlotte. Now we have to find Charlie and Barnes. Fin and Munch, you guys notify the Queens and Brooklyn SVU. We're spreading the search area. Olivia and Elliot, check our security cameras and anyone who was at the front desk around 8:45. And Casey…take a shower." As soon as he went into his office. The five burst out laughing.

"Mommy!" Charlie came flying down the stairs. She was about to hug her when she stepped back.

"Ewww, you're all dirty." Casey smiled and shrugged.

"I bet you want a big hug!" Charlie's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't." Casey took a step closer.

"I would." Charlie fled up the stairs. Casey turned to the group.

"And _that _is how you get Charlie to bed." Casey walked upstairs leaving the group hysterical.

ooOOoo

Casey stepped out of the bathroom, towel drying her hair. Charlie was on a cot flipping through a book about sea creatures. Casey sat down next to her.

"So…" Charlie smiled up at her.

"So…" she repeated. Charlie put down the book.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like when I asked Olivia, she said not to worry about it. Then, when you were gone, everybody was whispering so I couldn't hear. I asked Elliot where you were and he said you went for a walk and I had to go to bed. Why won't anyone talk to me about what's going on?" Casey sighed.

"Well, you see, your six years old. I am far older than that and well, I have more knowledge then you. Like, do you know what a surcharge is?" Charlie shook her head.

"…Yeah me neither, but that's not the point. I'm just saying that I understand things more than you because I'm a little bit smarter, no offense."

"None taken, I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Casey nodded helping Charlie get comfortable underneath the covers.

"Ok, I'm going to wait for my hair to dry a little more. Goodnight." Casey kissed her on the head and walked out remembering to leave the light on.

♥

Charlie woke up early in mid-morning. She looked at the clock. 3:22. Charlie made sure her mother was asleep before getting up. She walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She backed up when she saw a figure move.

"Who's there?" The man came out.

"Just me. Sorry if I scared you." Charlie waved her hand.

"It's okay; you left without telling me your name or anything about you, by the way." The man motioned for her to sit next to him on the floor.

"I wasn't allowed to, but I am now." He held out his hand "Hello, my name is Charlie." Charlie's eyes widened.

"My names Charlie! I mean my names Charlotte, but everyone calls me Charlie as a nickname." The man slightly laughed.

"This could get confusing, can't it? How about you keep Charlie, and I take Chuck." Charlie smiled and nodded. Chuck then reached beside him.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." Charlie closed her eyes and felt something in her hands. When she opened them, in front of her were a mini tank and a turtle.

"You got Steve!!!" Chuck nodded and laughed.

"Well, I think you deserved him with the day you've had, so I found a pet store and got him for you."

Without even thinking, Charlie flung her arms around him. They stayed there, each enjoying the others presence. Finally, Charlie spoke.

"You smell like my daddy."

"And you smell like your mommy."

"How do you know what she smells like?"

"Cause I can smell you."

"But you don't know what she smells like then."

"But you're always by her, so you have to smell like her." Charlie nodded.

"You're weird."

"You're weirder."

♥

Charlie woke up to something she couldn't make out. It was voices, different voices. Charlie lolled her head to the side not seeing Chuck. Steve was still in her hands though.

Just then, the door burst open and a crying Casey and confused friends came into the bathroom. Casey immediately picked up Charlie, now crying in relief.

"Thank god you're okay, thank god." Charlie rested her head on her mother's shoulders.

Olivia spoke up "Honey, how come you slept in here."

Charlie shrugged. "The man came to see me last night. We have the same name only I call him Chuck. He got Steve for me!" Charlie held up the small tank. Casey's mouth dropped open as well as the detectives'."

Olivia came over and took Charlie from Casey.

"Come on missy, why don't you go show put Steve down and I'll be right out." Charlie nodded. Olivia set her down and watched her skip off.

Casey banged her head against the wall.

"Oh…my…God!!!" Elliot pulled her back.

"Casey you're not going to be much help if you have a concussion." Casey sighed.

"It's just so frustrating. If Charlie is alive, why is he only talking to Charlotte? And, for most, how does he keep getting into the precinct? This makes no sense!"

"How about this," started Munch "Let's ask Charlotte if we can meet Charlie so she'll bring us to him."

"Okay man, but that's as good as summoning him from a parallel universe." Retorted Fin.

♥

It had been a couple hours after the morning incident. Charlie sat with her knees tucked under her, at Olivia's desk, watching Steve.

"Come on…" she mumbled "Sit, roll over, do something before I die!"Just then, Olivia came down and knelt down beside Charlie. Charlie sighed and sat up.

"I want my money back." Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"You _paid_ for this?"

"No," said Charlie "But it seemed like the right thing to say." Olivia nodded.

"When does Chuck visit you?" Charlie thought for a while.

"When I'm supposed to be asleep, but I'm not."

Olivia nodded. "I see. Do you think, next time you see him, you can introduce him to me?" Charlie shrugged.

"Okay, but on one condition." Olivia smiled.

"What's that?"

"You bring my turtle back from the living dead." Olivia held out her hand.

"You've got yourself a deal."

**Sorry I haven't been on in a while. Here's the story, my sister is octoberbaby11. We used to share an account and I wrote ****Childhood Notes**** Now I have my own account and I have to switch it over which is gonna be hard.**

_**Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!**_


End file.
